Kingdom of Sonsen
Historic of Name Sunsa (old historic spelling) Capital City Arav, Southav. Resources A lot of work is done in tree products: Resins and lumber. Mining exploits Coal, Granite, and Silver. Industry Medicinal products including supploes, and wood products inclduing incense Trade Trades with Lonn and Roin, and Finnerin doesn't like to trade very much due to local politics. Long distance everything goes through Wirinth into the arm, which has an associated tariff. Economy The economy tends to be quite variable, given fluctuations in lumber and wood byproducts and demand for the luxury items of medicine, incense, and jewellery. Currency Silver loops of varying diameter, usually kept on a leather string, sometimes on hands, called the 'Corma' International Relations Perhaps not the most loved of the kingdoms as it is not very politically oe economically valuable, it does well in its pennisula, but does not get on so much with the kingdoms of the Arm unless neccesary. Their lumber is expensive but good quality. Current Government The gentle queen Charlotte and her younger sister, the sterner queen Silver. Neither have had much current influence and are considered benign and weak. Position of Slavery Slave-neutral. Farn Style slavery. This style is only found in Sonsen where they are slave neutral. Slaves can only be kept on 10yr stints but have a lot of restrictions and protection, more so than most other places. They are entitled to protection, health care, adequate food, and no abuse. Probably the most protected of all slaves. They also have the option and returning home after 10yrs, stay with their masters, or leave the kingdom altogether. No ships are allowed to sell slaves in Sonsen, due to the kingdom slowly moving towards anti-slavery policies. Slaves are still acquired from other nations abroad. Education Tutoring occurs in groups of three or four families that may or may not be friends before. Because this is rare, and expensive, education has not been made a priority here. Local Vigilantes Local vigilantes have a hand in mitigating slave trade, and do what they can do prevent crime at whatever cost, known to have a poor time getting along with the monarch and people in general. Sometimes called the Thread, as they barely hold on by one. Language Fhalain in North; Helsh in South; Mirkatt throughout Holidays Aduly is a holiday celebrated at the second crescent moon of spring that celebrates luck and has a component of marraige proposals. Four seasons of trees are celebrated, given the focus in culture. Winter feast is best known for its charity component Religion More traditionalist ahd holistic, story based, rather devout in their prayers especially. Marriage and Sexuality Marraige is least important in this kingdom, where couples live together but don't consider it lifelong. Some people would say this is why Sonsen is still not considered an important kingdom: lack of devotion to each other and poverty level. Naming System Typically first name of a historical figure that is known by parents, obscure or common, with a matriarchal last name. Food Two-pronged recurved instrument often carved like the bear horns, used to eat, usually meat. A lot of things come on these prongs like kababs. Fashion A lot fo emphasis is put on patterns and a variety of colours, especially brights, that change as fashion also changes, typically lithe in dress but does change Predominant Art Forms They like fashion and body paint as forms of art above all else, although you will see jewellery and bodily indulgence. Medicine Medicine and healing is limited to temples and religiously linked, seen very little elsewise. Any lesser or great magic, or herbs and remedies are done at temple. Some vigilante bands dedicate their work to better medicine and their gifts. Magic Prevalence For some reason, charms have had to do with relationships and business contracts are popular- they are not fail safes, but may make the other person more willing to partake in whatever is being suggested. A strong will can withstand this. Due to lack of medicine, meidicanl charms exist.. General Appearance Palest of all the kingdoms, nearly white skinned in the purest sense, and shades of strawberry blonde to dark red hair. Pale skin is dominant but red hair is recessive with eyes in benign brown. High cheek bones, and generally of thinner builds. Category:Kingdoms